


It's the Race

by Gadhar



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadhar/pseuds/Gadhar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes having to be the judge of who becomes the next Chief Resident sucks. And sometimes, worrying constantly about being a father and being a good husband sucks. But both have their perks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Race

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged to an episode I'll have to find at a later date.
> 
> I own nothing but plot.

_I should have locked the door,_ Derek thought. Well maybe not, maybe he'd get lucky and for once no one would bother him. He had no surgeries to do, none to schedule, no patients dying currently, no one needed a follow up and the alzheimer's trial was on pause for the moment as they waited for the FDA's approval.

In short, he finally had a moment of peace. And if he was lucky, a good forty five minutes to kill and catch a nap.

Derek let his eyes slide shut with a pleased hum, he needed more relaxing moments like this.  

Or, maybe not.

Not even a minute in and he huffed in annoyance, he was bored. So bored. He knew how to enjoy himself outside the hospital sure- he fishes and golfs- but just sitting in this essential broom closet with a couple of bunks was just boring. And he could just feel that no sleep was going to be happening in here.

Derek ran his hands over his face with a sigh, pushing his fingers into his eyelids and enjoying the the trip into some other galaxy with swirling colors and shapes, even if it did hurt a little, at least it wasn't boring.

And then something else hurt. Not the pressure on his eyes but something was on his leg, something heavy, that sighed and made noise.

Derek sat up a little and jerked his foot out, almost kneeing himself in the face. "Ow. What the hell?"

"Oh shit, Derek?"

Derek squinted in the dark, it was almost pitch black in the on-call room; no light except what seeped in under the door from the hallway. Derek pulled out his penlight, flicking it on with practiced ease. The shaft of light illuminated Owen's face, and as soon as the light hit him, Owen shielded his face with a hand and shied away from the light, eyes squinting and watery.

"Damn, can you turn that off? I'm quite fond of my vision."

"Owen? What are you doing here?" Derek asked, not even thinking about the penlight. Owen's words had floated in one ear and out the other.

Owen grunted and snatched the light out of Derek's hand, chucking the pen to the far side of the room. It was silent for a moment before there was a clatter of metal against tile.

"I needed a minute."

"And you don't bother to look to see who's in the bed you're climbing into?"

"I was sitting down, not getting ready for a porn show. What's with you and turning everything dirty anytime it's dark?"

"Dirty belongs in the dark." Derek responded cheekily.

Owen laughed, a harshed forced one, the corners of his mouth barely twitching.

"What's the matter?" Derek asked, sitting up completely and turning, pressing his back against the wall and dangling his feet off the edge of the bed.

Owen mirrored his position.

"It's nothing I'm just tired...and confused."

"Marriage problems?"

Owen didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. The way his eyes fell to the floor was all the confirmation Derek needed. _Hmm, maybe a bit of quid pro quo._

"Meredith is freaking me out."

Owen glanced up at him, his blue eyes widening in curiosity.

"It's the baby. Zola. Meredith's worried she won't make a good mother, that it won't work. She yells at me everytime I say everything is gonna be fine. I'm not allowed to say it, just because I don't know, I'm not a psychic, I'm not in tune with the universe so how could I know, right? I mean I have faith, _that's_ how I know. But that isn't good enough for her. I'm not worried, at all. Or, at least, I thought I wasn't.

"I'm not worried about her being a bad mom, just...she's starting to make me think it won't work out, that things will go wrong or something and-"

"You're going to be a good dad."

"Wait...what? I know, I'm not worried-"

"Yes, you are. You're worried and Meredith's worrying mirrors your own so you insist it's going to be okay to compensate and assure yourself. But that just freaks Meredith out more so it makes you compensate even more and you're in a vicious cycle of worrying. Which means you'll be a fine father; you've already got the worrying part down."

Derek stared at Owen, his outline barely visible.

"Wow. Well...thanks for the psych eval...I think."

Owen snorted and let his head loll back, staring at the bottom of the bunk above them.

"Cristina won't have sex with me."

_Uh wow, matter-of-fact much?_

"O...kay. Why?"

Owen swiveled his head and pinned Derek down with his stare, his eyes had caught the light for a moment and glinted like an evil pair of eyes in the dark before fading to blackness again."She says it'd make me biased. That somehow, because she has sex with me, and we act like a married couple, that it's going to affect my decision over who becomes Chief Resident."

"Did she bother to think that you might not choose her as Chief Resident because she's withholding your right to give in to fleshly pleasures?"

" _Fleshly pleasures?_  Ha. I wouldn't spite her like that."

"You sure?" Derek raised an eyebrow even though he knew Owen couldn't see.

"...maybe. It's not fair."

"Jesus, I'm getting a kid, and you're worried about losing a form of stress relief."

"Sex helps get kids too. I just don't understand why I don't get a say in anything. We didn't even talk about it. I mean if I want sex, I should get it-"

"Wow. Manwhore." It was Derek's turn to snort as he shifted closer to Owen, feeling their legs press together.

"Shut up. You know what I mean. Why are you grinning?"

"I'm not grinning." Derek was so totally grinning.

"Yes, you are, I can feel you grinning. This isn't funny, Derek. I'm having a crisis here, a choice being taken away and you're- mhm."

Derek muffled Owen's complaining with his lips, gripping Owen by his hair and pulling him close.

"I've got about 30 minutes. Maybe I can make your crisis better." Derek rested his forehead against Owen's as the man hummed in agreement.

"I can still feel you grinning."

  
  
  



End file.
